A New Rule
A month has passed since the mysterious encounter with the spirit of the first Malek and the Kriyas are in complete disarray. Having taking a month leave from Fiary Tail Rika and Kiyoko have been looking for the family crypt, but have had little to no success. "Damn it. No luck." Kiyoko says angrily using her spear to shatter a boulder to pieces. "Why leave this out, but then give no instructions, directions or any clues on where to find it?" Rika says. "COME ON!" she shouts in a rage cutting away at a boulder, causing an ice blade to slice through another. "Oy, don't get so mad that you're destroying everything." Eugene said to the sisters as he came onto the scene via Dokodemo door. "We don't want to cause so much of a ruckus to let the enemy know what we're up to." Turning around Kiyoko instantly glares at Eugene. "And who called you here? Last time I checked, I don't remember calling you here or asking you to help." "This is family business. Now leave!" Rika says to Eugene as she glares at him as well. The two sisters then walk ahead leaving Eugene behind, although they knew he wouldn't. Then at that moment Malek's spirit appeared behind Eugene as did Malek the ancestor. "Eugene." Malek says. At this point it would be unclear as to why Malek's spirit appeared, but it would be noted that it was a Thought Projection, but it wouldn't be possible because spirits can't use that form of magic. "So you know Eugene, the reason you can see Malek's spirit is because of me. His spirit is actually trapped in the Black Amulet. And such other reason is because even in death we are linked." the ancestor says. Rika and Kiyoko were completely oblivious to this scene as they were out of sight. “Geez, now I have to deal with the supernatural huh?” Eugene said as he scratched the back of his head. “So the target is to retrieve the Black amulet right? That’s probably the only way I can think of to get you back to your body current Malek.” He used the term to distinguish the two spirits as they looked alike and had the same name. “But your family crypt is also pretty important I’m guessing. Also, for the Black amulet, how am I supposed to retrieve it when I’m not related to your family in any way? I had the idea of you taking shelter in my body but I wonder whether that would work.” "That might work, but it would be dangerous for you Eugene. You could end up losing yourself. But the problem right now is recovering my spirit." Malek says. "Also, there might be a way for you to grab the amulet. It may tie us by blood, but not completely from sense of touch. Tell me, Eugene, friend of Malek, would you be willing to allow Malek to take shelter in your body, but be wary he would also have control of your body. And returning him to his original body is even more difficult and we would have to wait at least a year between the time he was removed from his body through "death". Looks like a plan as you would say in this era. So, Eugene are you willing to have Malek inhabit your body for the time being and I tell you this, it will be painful." the ancestor says as he moves in front of Eugene. "But in order for that to be done we need the Ritual Blade from the crypt,which was buried with your body." Malek says to his ancestor. "And should my sisters be apart of this plan or anyone else in the family. "Yes, the family is needed. Your wife, mother and sisters have to be apart of this plan, if your friend Eugene decides to allow you inhabit him." Malek the ancestor says. "So Eugene, are you willing to go with this plan for what you suggested can work, but it all depends on whether you allow me to inhabit your body.It's your choice as well." Malek says to Eugene. “I already have another spirit in my body, housing another one or two will be nothing! I’m all aboard!” Eugene said with confidence, already aware of the effects of having more than one soul inside the same body. The reason for this, unknown to Malek and the rest, was that before he died, the person who taught Eugene how to use a sword, Zento Asuda, had managed to put his soul into Eugene himself. “As for controlling my body, from experience, I’ve learned how to limit another’s control of my own body so I guess I’ll still be in control. This will be important as we don’t want the enemy to know that Malek’s in my body and how he would probably act while in my body could give it away. I’ll set it so that you can see what’s going on and be able to move my body under emergency circumstances. Aside from that, I’ll switch with you when needed/decided to.” After stretching a little, he began to speak again. “So? Have any idea as to where the crypt is in the first place?” "Good. But remember this, transferring a spirit from the Black Amulet is not only painful for the spirit, but even you. Still, from what you said, it shouldn't be too painful." the ancestral Malek says. "Very well. Still, no one will hear me voice unless it's through your body. Also, you may experience voice changes when you allow me to control your body, as is a side effect of the amulet, but best to talk in your mind." the current Malek says as he begins disappearing. As the the thought projection of the current Malek disappears, the ancestor Malek places his hand on Eugene as a white light surrounds them, in which seemingly teleported them to another location. Removing his hand the seal beneath Eugene disappeared as did others, revealing Tsukiko, Kiyoko, Rika and Naomi. Rika and Kiyoko seemed annoyed that Eugene was there until they saw their ancestors spirit. Looking at the two sisters, Malek the Ancestor raised his hand and said a few words in an unknown language."There we go, that should do it." Naomi quickly discovered that it was the same language her son knew. Looking at Eugene, the ancestor chants a few words, but many understood one word. That word was Kriya. At that moment the Kriya family crest appeared on Eugene's clothing. "Now the crypt won't recognize you as an enemy. Don't ask why though." Malek says as he turns to a boulder. Saying a few words, the boulder moves revealing a stairway leading beneath the ground. "Now,follow me. Since you are with the plan Eugene, then I guess it is safe to say that the rest of my family is informed." Arriving at the bottom, a large set of doors is seen as the Kriya family symbol appears above it. As the doors open the ancestral Malek says "Now my family, and family friend.....Welcome to the Kriya Family Crypt." "Looks like its finally been found eh?" Eugene said as he began scanning the area. "So, where is the object that we need to look for? For all we know, it could be a maze in here. I'm guessing you'll be our guide." He said to the spirit. "No need to scan Eugene. For the past two hundred years I have been dwelling in here, waiting for the day that my brothers and sister would return, including the birth of three familiars. Now, follow me to the final chamber." the ancestral Malek says. The current day Kriyans remained quiet, but felt a almost similar wind that only they felt, almost as if they had been there. After arriving at the final chamber, a door opens revealing several distinct tombs, each having words written on their stone coffins, but four struck out the most. It was unclear what it said, but Naomi read it and translated the words. "Here lies Malek Kriya, beloved brother, father and husband. Here lies Lucy Kriya, and this tomb says Here lies Sakura. The final tomb says, Here lies Laura Kriya, beloved mother." "No way, this is our family tomb. Whoa, I didn't expect to see all this." Kiyoko says. "Are the spirits of our ancestors, your sisters, here?" Rika asks Malek. "Yes, but they will reveal themselves in due time." he answers. "But why do we look like them?" Naomi asks. "You are our modern incarnations." he answers again. Opening his tomb, Malek grabs the Ritual Blade."All of you, and Eugene, step foward and places your hand above that glass bowl." "Understood." Eugene said in response as he put his hand over the glass bowl. "So what now? I get stabbed by the blade to let the spirit go inside me?" He said as a joke remembering something he saw in a manga. Malek glares at Eugene with anger. "You think this is a laughing matter. I have no time for jokes Forest Dragon." At that moment, using the blade, Malek quickly cuts the hands of Eugene, Naomi, Rika and Kiyoko, creating a scar as the blood drips onto the bowl. "NOw, let the ritual begin. ---- Elsewhere in an unknown location.... "So, this was a base created by our brother huh? I didn't expect to see this, or I never expected he built it." Yakunan says observing it. "He kept it well hidden, and it's constructed fairly well. I wonder if there is more of these bases." Akuma says. "Don't worry. There is more, and soon after we build our forces, we will hunt down the remaining Kriyas and destroy their allied guilds. After that and once we attain the full power of the One Magic World. A Dark Age is coming, and we will establish A New Rule." Exodus says arriving with an evil glare. "Come now my brother, my sister. Our plan in just unfolding. The three ancient siblings share a evil smile and head out of the base, now under the control of their dark mages. END "C Category:Malek Kriya Category:Roleplay